The field of the present disclosure relates generally to vehicle manufacturing and, more specifically, to an apparatus and methods of storing or transporting interior commodities for installation within a vehicle, such as an aircraft.
At least some known interior commodities to be installed within a vehicle are delivered to and stored by a vehicle manufacturer prior to installation thereof. For example, interior commodities such as vehicle seats are typically delivered to the manufacturer and stored in a warehouse prior to installation within the vehicle. Vehicle seats are typically expensive and can be damaged while in storage or while being installed within the vehicle. For example, in the case of aircraft manufacturing, the vehicle seats are manually loaded onto a conveyor system for transport towards a fuselage of the aircraft. Such installation processes can be a time-consuming and laborious task. Moreover, relatively large vehicles, such as aircraft, can each include up to hundreds of vehicle seats. As such, storage costs and storage space requirements increase when manufacturing multiple relatively large vehicles at the same location.